Serendipity
by Skitts
Summary: Roxas is a workahloic, who seems to have left his childhood behind. Axel is laid-back to a fault, and incredibly annoying, to boot. So does this work out? Answer; it doesn't. :Akuroku, AU:


**Serendipity  
**Chapter One

"A Chance Encounter at the Local Starbucks Which Turns Out to Be Rather Lucky"

* * *

"I'm sorry I couldn't afford anything more expensive," said Naminé

"No… Ah…" Roxas McCartney frowned, giving the shop a quick glance. If he had been a sales estate agent or a professional liar by trade (which generally equate to the same thing, anyway), he would have said the atmosphere was 'lively, charismatic and cosy'.

Unfortunately, Roxas didn't sell houses, nor did he lie – at least, not very often. Neither was he an optimist.

When Roxas looked about his local Starbucks, he did not think it was lively, charismatic or cosy.

In fact, it was dirty, crowded and cramped.

The staff were so preoccupied behind the counter nobody had thought to wipe a damp cloth about any of the sticky table tops; there were too many people cramped into a small space, made smaller still by all the obstructive tables and chairs; and, for some unfathomable reason, everyone seemed to feel the need to talk very, very loudly.

Roxas was a 'by the book' sort of guy. He liked cleanliness and order, almost to a fault.

Merely looking upon the Starbucks logo was enough to make his stomach churn.

In short, it was Roxas' idea of hell.

Even so, he attempted to be polite.

"It's okay…?" his words hung feebly in the air, unsure, almost weary.

Naminé sighed. "No it isn't. You're not comfortable here, are you?"

"It's fine. But I don't know why I couldn't have treated _you_. That's what we usually do."

"Yes, I suppose. But it makes me feel bad! You shouldn't have to spend money on me all the time. Friends are meant to share."

_Friends are not meant to take other friends into Starbucks._Roxas blinked, trying to quash this bitter thought.

"It's fine," he lied once more. "Honestly."

Now, contrary to popular belief, Naminé and Roxas were not married. They were not dating. They were not having an affair whilst Roxas' real wife was chained up in the attic. Roxas didn't _**have**_a wife.

The pair had been good friends in high school, and had - for a few confusing, unsteady months – been considered as an 'item'. However, Naminé and Roxas presently realised they were better suited as being friends, and since then relations between them improved significantly.

When they graduated from high school, Naminé moved on to study art and later became a freelance painter. Roxas, on the other hand, managed to get a steady, well-paying job at Heartless Inc.

There is actually a rather long story about how Roxas acquired his job; however, I think we'll save it for another time.

(Incidentally, there are a great number of interesting stories about Naminé's past, her fleeting relationship with Roxas, and her current fiancé, Sora – but that, too, can wait until later).

The bottom line is this: Roxas was rich, and Naminé was not. Therefore, when Roxas and Naminé went out to lunch or to grab a coffee, it was nearly always Roxas who paid.

Apart from that one day.

Naminé had such a kind heart she felt guilty about (what she saw as) 'exploiting' Roxas, and decided to make it up to him.

But it wasn't working.

Naminé knew it wasn't working.

And this thought made her feel worse than ever.

"We could go somewhere else?"

"No, it's okay!" said Roxas bravely, picking up his cup of strange brown liquid with grit in it (the girl who had served him, some perky blonde with a nametag that read 'RIKKU', had seemed rather new to the harsh, fast-paced coffee-making world). "I like frappuchinos! I really do!"

And then he proceeded to make his point by taking a swig of the contents of his cup.

Immediately, he began gagging.

A truly terrible taste filled his mouth. They always say 'don't judge a book by its cover', but his fraapuchino _looked_ like hot water and mud, and **tasted** like hot water and mud.

There was no other way to describe it (apart from 'awful').

Also, it was **boiling**; not mild or lukewarm or even burning. It was worse than that. It felt like the insides of his mouth were on fire.

"R-roxas!" said Naminé worriedly, leaning across the sticky, coffee-stained-with-chewing-gum-stuck-on-the-underside table. "Roxas, are you okay?! Are you dying?"

(By this point, many customers had turned to stare at the spectacle that was Roxas McCartney, face scarlet, choking to death. And of course, true to the American spirit, nobody helped him. A few bored teenagers were actually reaching into their pockets for their cell phones, so they could film the even and put it on youtube – "MAN DIES IN FREAK ACCIDENT LOL PLZ WATCH").

"Roxas! Roxas, I'm sorry!" Naminé wailed in despair. "It's all my fault!"

All this apologising was nice, but it wasn't overly helpful at that moment in time.

That's Roxas would've liked to say, but he couldn't.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, another voice came out of nowhere. Unlike Naminé's, this sounded strong and in control.

"Don't worry, I've got this covered! Haha, it's no big deal."

Yeah.

And they also sounded **really** smug and arrogant and perhaps a little too strong and in control. All of sudden, Roxas decided he didn't like this newcomer, even if he was going to save his life.

Roxas could be petty like that.

A fist hit Roxas square in the back, effectively knocking the wind out of him. He gasped and spluttered, unable to make out words – thinking, all the while, 'this is so ridiculous! I'm going to KILL whoever's doing this!' – and the fist flew down again.

There was a cough and a spluttered choke, and suddenly Roxas could breathe once more. The disgusting gritty-muddy coffee had sprayed out across the table, in an ungainly display that made Roxas' cheeks flush with equal parts embarrassment and rage.

Especially when he heard some dead-eyed teenager say, in awed tones; "dude… that was totally gross."

"Hey," cut in the arrogant voice from before, and a hand handed Roxas some napkins. "You okay?"

And, before Roxas could reply; "Of course you're okay. Pshh. You look kinda sorta hideous, though. It was kind of funny."

Roxas growled, crushing the person's fingers as he took the napkins.

"I am quite fine thank you."

"Really? 'Cause it sure doesn't look like it!"

Roxas' eyes narrowed. "You-" he turned about in his chair, fury painted across his face, feeling ready to kill something small and fluffy-

-"Roxas? Is that you?"

And then he stopped.

The arrogant person was no stranger – nor, indeed, was he just some random 'person' unworthy of a title.

It was Axel Flynn.

* * *

**a.n: Oo;; I WROTE IT ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!??!?!?! DX (you know who I'm talking to, rey)****st**** chapter is okay? bleh DX;; unlike most of my other stuff, i didn't proof-read it for errors, mainly because i wanted to get this done. it was written pretty quickly and rush-ed-ly, too, so. yea.**

**ANYWAY!~ i wrote a kh fic despite leaving the fandom a while ago. i wrote it for my friend XD i hope the 1**

**MY LOVE OF KINGDOM HEARTS IS DWINDLING BIT BY BIT XD  
LOOK AT IT DIE!**


End file.
